<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brains and Bones and Broken Homes by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672953">Brains and Bones and Broken Homes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, They're All Trans Because I Said So, Tom has DID AU, big mental illness momence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People's minds and bones have a lot more in common than you'd think. They're both very, very breakable.</p><p>[BEING REWRITTEN]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Not sure yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brains and Bones and Broken Homes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i have DID and i would like a little projection please. </p><p>not my first fic obv but i havent written in years n i wanna try again. </p><p>if you have issues with talking about childhood trauma, esp csa and abuse, this might not be the fic for you. so far i dont think its gonna be super graphic or anything, just like mentions and themes of it, as well as mentions/themes of PTSD, flashbacks, body memories, sexual assault/abuse, childhood sexual assault (csa) and abuse, self harm/suicide and depression and addiction because of the things above.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw for dissociation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It snowed last night, and we have a total of about 3 feet sitting right outside the sliding glass door.</p><p>I am looking at it.</p><p>I am holding a hot cup of coffee.</p><p>I am wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt.</p><p>I am looking outside the glass.</p><p>I touch the glass. It's cold.</p><p>Everything is far away and I feel like I'm watching paint dry on the wall, my brain having the same taste and texture of damp sugar and the functionality of a piece of wet paper.</p><p>I don't know how long I've been standing here, but my knees feel stiff, and when I move away slightly from the spot on the red carpet I'm standing, there are slight imprints on it from where my feet were. I'm not wearing much but I want to go outside and lay in the snow until everything goes away. There's a hand on my shoulder, but I don't really turn around. I barely register it. He turns me around instead and my vision is tunneling. I'm not even looking at his face, I'm just looking at where his eye level would be if he were my height, which is impossible unless you cut his legs off, but suddenly his face appears anyways, and for a second I wonder if someone really did cut his legs off, but then I see his mouth is moving and there's something I'm missing but I'm not quite getting it because everything all sounds so far away and everything is faded and muffled and quiet and I feel so sleepy and I feel like my brain is halfway out the door and I'm about to leave and someone else is to step into my body, but I don't, and the run-on sentence in my head finally quiets down.</p><p>I try to take a sip from my coffee, but it's so cold and the cup comes at my face so fast that I don't even know how to register it properly and I almost end up hitting myself in the face. I laugh a little but my smile doesn't feel as big as it should be, and I say, "Did you see how fast that cup was going?" I try to take a sip and I realize that everything doesn't feel as real as it should and everything looks like some kind of wonky 3D render from the '90s, but it's okay because these wonky 3D renders are taking me to the couch and their hands are so big and soft and gentle on my shoulders and on my skin and my brain feels all weird and tingly, even moreso than it did before, and I sit on the couch and then I fall over and lay on my side, but not before he takes my coffee away from me, which is sucks because I wanted to drink that, but everything I'm thinking sounds like a run-on sentence and I don't know how to say anything properly, so I just let him do whatever he wants because maybe it's for the best anyways.</p><p>He rolls me onto my stomach, and this insane pressure on my shoulders hits, moving and rubbing and it feels really nice, and the more I focus on it, the more real everything feels and in some ways, I don't really like that and I wish I could go back, but in others, it's probably a good idea to leave because of reasons I can't think right now, but dissociation like this probably isn't as healthy as I would like for it to be.</p><p>After a few minutes, he pulls me up off the seat of the couch and gives me a hug and I'm a little more in my head now and it feels great.</p><p>"Mmm," I hum as Edd massages my shoulders. "Yeah." Reality starts to solidify a little more around me and I feel better. "Thanks, Edd." I say. Edd hums as I sit up. "Who's fronting?" He asks. I try to figure out what my name is, but that's when everything starts to go downhill again. I groan and grab my head as reality start's to feel like cake batter again and I just opt to lay down on my side on the couch, curled up in a ball. "I don't even know." I said. Edd panicked a little and went to massage the back of my neck and said, "Oh, sorry, you don't have to figure it out right now if that's too hard. I know how you get in the mornings." He sounded apologetic. "It's fine," I say. "It's just..." I don't finish my sentence before the doorbell rings. Edd asks, "Is it okay if I get the door?" I look at him. "You don't have to ask, I'm not gonna fucking die, Edd." Edd laughs as he gets up. "Sounds like it might be Tom at the door." He balled his hand up and knocked on his head as he spun around to answer the door. I just continue laying there on the couch.</p><p>"Tord!" Edd said, and I didn't really register what was happening because I was too busy looking at the alien-like form of Matt coming down the stairs in a turban and a face mask. He was in his pajamas. Then Matt looks surprised. "Huh?" He says. Then he looks excited. "Todd?" He makes his way to the front door. I sit up, still a little dissociated, really confused. "Who the fuck is Todd?" I say, and then I look to the door and see Tord. "Oh. Todd." He laughs, and I, ever so unenthused, I lay back down on the couch, not really processing that Tord hasn't been at our house for the past eight years. When it sinks in, I sit up again, and say, "Wait, what the fuck? Tord? Why are you here?" I was too dissociated to make a sentence that didn't sound extremely accusatory, and he looked a little surprised. "I'm moving back in?" He said. "I thought Edd would've told you?" Edd looked a little nervous. "I did," He said. "Or at least I told someone." He put extra emphasis on the word 'someone'. I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "Oh god dammit." This was a lot to deal with, honestly. "Who the fuck didn't tell me?" I said, head still in my hands, not talking to anyone outside of my head.</p><p>Tord laughed. "You didn't tell him!?" He was pretty amused by that. Edd sighed. "Very, very long story. Ask Tom about it later and maybe he'll tell you." I got over myself and eventually said, "Where is he staying?" "Your old room." Edd said. "Y-you turned that into a swimming pool..." I said. "He's gonna fuckin' drown in there." Edd laughed. "No, we cleaned it out." He put a weird emphasis on the word 'we', and I picked up on what he meant. "Right, right." I pinched the bridge of my nose, finger and thumb rubbing my eyes.</p><p>"Drinking already, Tom?" Tord said, laughing. I gave a bit of a bitter laugh. "No, you asshole, I'm sober." I said, grimacing at him. He looked surprised, and I only felt more bitterness. "Oh, shit, sorry," He said. I laughed a little, releasing tension, and said, "It's fine, don't worry about it." I got up and grabbed my coffee mug off of the coffee table and sipped it, noticing it was cold. "Ew," I said. "I'm going to make myself some more coffee." I went into the kitchen.</p><p>I heard Edd and Tord going upstairs and Matt came into the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast or something, I wasn't really paying attention.</p><p>I went to walk upstairs and that's when I noticed that my hips had kicked in. It'd probably happened a while ago, since it was fuckin' snowing outside, and I just didn't notice because I'd been dissociating, and that can sometimes make you impervious to most of your sense, even sensations of pain in the body. Cold weather always makes my joints fucky and triggers what my doctor says is my Arthur-write-this, and it's not like today would be any exception. I  just decided I'd probably just go lay down. It was even in the joints in my toes.</p><p>When I got up to the landing, I decided that my joint pain was bad enough that getting to my bedroom wasn't worth it at the moment, so I set my coffee down at the neat, flat top of the banister, and slowly got on the floor and laid relatively in the fetal position, deciding this was a better choice.</p><p>After a minute, Edd walked next to me and said, "Do you need your cane?" Because I do this a lot during the winter months. "Fuck you." I said. I am actively aware I'm in denial of how much I need my cane, but I don't want to feel like some kind of fuckin' invalid so I'm not going to use it unless absolutely necessary, and it's not like I go anywhere anyways, so I don't even need it most of the time probably. Yeah. "Okay." Edd said, walking away. I heard Tord follow behind him and ask something I couldn't quite hear, but Edd said something like, "He has arthritis in his hips and toes and stuff, and is in denial of how much he needs a fucking cane!" He said that last part loudly, clearly directed at me, but I just shot my arm towards him, flipping him off. "Fuck you, I don't need a cane." I said. "FuCk YoU i DoN't NeEd A cAnE." Edd said sarcastically, and walked off. I continued to flip him off while I heard Tord snort a little and follow him.</p><p>A few minutes later, I felt the extremely jarring sensation of Someone throwing a cane onto my body. I may have screamed in surprise. I looked up to see Edd and Tord standing over my body and I am not ashamed to say I hissed at them like a cat. "Fuck you. Die." I said. Edd rolled his eyes and walked off again to his room, while Tord stayed with me, offering a hand. I rolled my eyes at him and took it, standing up, and deliberately not using the cane. "Try taking a hot bath or something." He said. "Huh?" "My mom has arthritis in her hands, and sometimes putting them in warm water would make her hands feel a little better in the winter months and stuff." He shrugged. "Huh." I said. "Somehow, I don't care." I said, deliberately leaving the cane on the floor, grabbing my coffee off the banister and going into my bedroom. Tord scoffed. "Same old asshole." He said under his breath.</p><p>I laid down on my bed and decided processing everything that was happening would be for later in the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>everyone is trans</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>